1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to a sensing circuit, and more particularly, to a sensing circuit for detecting supply voltage noise.
2. Description of the Related Art
A circuit should be coupled to a supply voltage and obtain electric power therefrom. Ideally, the supply voltage is a fixed value. In fact, since the supply voltage is coupled through a power mesh to the circuit and the power mesh has a resistance, an IR drop will occur and the effective supply voltage changes. The so-called IR drop is a voltage drop which results from currents flowing through the power mesh with a resistance, and it leads to a fluctuation of the supply voltage, degrading the performance of the circuit. Accordingly, there is a need to design a novel circuit to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art.